1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image photographing apparatus, a user device, and a method for establishing communication between the image photographing apparatus and the user device, and more particularly, to an image photographing apparatus, a user device, and a method for establishing communication between the image photographing apparatus and the user device using short-distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and become widespread, and exchanging wireless communication and information between electronic devices has become easier. In particular, as user devices such as portable phones, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. have become widespread, wireless communication between electronic devices and user devices has gradually increased. User devices are more easily controlled and thus more users are using wireless communication to control user devices with electronic devices or to control information on electronic devices with user devices.
In particular, as image photographing apparatuses and user devices have become widespread, it is now possible to transmit an image captured by an image photographing apparatus to a user device and to store or control the image with the user device or to control the image photographing apparatus with the user device during photography via communication between the image photographing apparatus and the user device.
However, in order to establish wireless communication between an image photographing apparatus and the user device, a user needs to go through the inconvenience of adjusting the settings or otherwise manipulating each device separately.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for establishing wireless communication between an image photographing apparatus and a user device via a simple user manipulation.